


Lonely Bug

by AsexualBabyBeast



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Polyamory, benharrygil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualBabyBeast/pseuds/AsexualBabyBeast
Summary: If there is anything that Ben has learned from being in a polyamorous relationship for the past three years, it's that love will never divide equally into three parts and that one person will always feel left out.And in this relationship; it's him.





	Lonely Bug

“Three’s an odd number and you can’t divide it evenly without adding decimals.”

The ground beneath him is cold, numbing his back and hands but he hardly notices, trapped within the confides of his mind where he puzzles over numbers, weaving them with an imaginary piece of string and tying them together, trying to figure out the answer to the question he has given himself.

He’s alone, enjoying the company of the silent stars that hang in the sky where he used to have dates with Gil and Harry, where they all used to spend days cuddling or swimming in the lake or sometimes even feeding each other little pieces of fruit that Gil had cut into little stars or hearts or whatever shape it was that week.

Mostly it’s where they _used_ to spend time with him.

But now they’re both busy, doing their jobs as princes or helping kids settle in or even doing things with each other. Sometimes when he asks if they want to go to their spot, they say they have to settle some game score or that they have to help each other with homework or some other task that doesn’t involve Ben.

And Ben just doesn’t understand anymore.

Do they hate him?

Do they want to leave him?

Do they not love him anymore?

The questions swim in his mind, swirling around so fast that he can’t focus on them. His mind brings forward memories, showing moments where he was happy, where he was with Gil and Harry, where he was loved and content. It brings a smile to his face, but it’s moving on and suddenly he’s watching moments where he’s sad or where he’s cooped up in the library alone and even where he’s crying because the feeling of being alone has finally taken its toll on him.

He feels faint, like the world is spinning but he’s the only one moving. Tears burn in his eyes, but he chooses to ignore them, favouring to stare at the blurring stars instead where the stars are forming weird shapes that somehow turning into people cuddling.

And then Ben can’t hold the flood back anymore.

**& &&&&&&&**

“Do you think he’s mad at us?”

Harry’s voice sounds weak, like he’s holding back tears and Gil can only stare at him, confused. He doesn’t get what Harry is trying to say, but he supposes that there is a possibility that Ben _is_ mad at them.

“Why would he be mad at us?”

Harry shrugs in response but Gil knows that Harry has been thinking about this a lot. Harry tends to over think things, mostly thanks to his anxiety but most of the time it’s bull or something crazy that could never happen.

“Why else would he run away from us?”

The gears shift in his head and everything comes together, a solved puzzle forming a realisation he should have made a lone time ago.

“Because we’ve been leaving him out.”

Even as he speaks the words, guilt hits him.

He literally can’t believe what he’s done because how the hell did he literally forget about Ben? Forgetting about Ben is like the equivalent of forgetting that he has to eat, or that he has to sleep. It seems impossible, like something that could never happen but isn’t that what he just did?

And he just has to wonder how he forgot about the other love of his life.

 How did he leave out the only person who seemed to just get him, who seemed to understand his needs and wants? How has he completed this sin and acted like he’s happy?

How has he not done anything about it yet?

He doesn’t wait for Harry to realise what’s going on. He doesn’t want to waste time trying to explain because for every second they spend standing around and talking, it’s a minute longer that Ben sits by himself wondering whether they still love him.

He grabs Harry’s hand and drags him along, hoping to every god out there that Ben can forgive them.

**& &&&&&&&& **

Ben is still alone when he rises to consciousness.

There are still stars in the sky, still mosquitoes in the air and still he is alone with no comforting arms lifting him up and out of the dirt and towards a nice warm bed that he’ll share with his lovers.

The moon shines brightly, pointing directly down onto him like it can somehow sense the troubles that plague him.

All he wants to do right know is cuddle with his boyfriends, but they’re probably cuddling together and completely choosing to ignore his presence.

“I think I finally understand what loneliness is. Loneliness is like having all these people around you, but never actually getting to be with them and never actually getting to cherish the moments you have together.”

He pauses, looking up at the moon like it will actually help him with his troubles. It’s early in the morning and Ben just needs someone to confide in. He needs someone to talk to but it’s early in the morning and no one else is likely to be coming out into the woods.

“And now that I’ve seen what loneliness is like, I don’t think I want to experience it. But it’s not like I can go up to Harry and Gil and ask them to spend more time with them cos otherwise they’ll think that I’m that clingy person who wants to spend all my time with them and I’m just not sure I want to be that person.”

“And who said you would be that person if you wanted that?”

He’s flanked by warmth on both sides, a comfort that now seems like a distant dream. He looks up and is greeted with the sight of Gil and Harry staring down at him with a warmth in his eyes and he can’t help but smile back at them, so happy that he’s back in their arms.

“We’re so sorry bug.”

“Yeah. We didn’t mean to ignore you. It was only cos we thought you were busy with all your work and norm’lly you’ll close the door and leave us alone with each other. And then we thought that you wan-“

He cuts Harry off by leaning up to kiss his jaw and smiling up at him.

“I forgive you but only cos I ‘pect that you guys will spend more time with me.”

Kisses litter his face, another sign of affection that feels like it’s from a distant time, but Ben knows that now that his knights in shining armour have shown up, he’ll never have to feel lonely or ignored again.

“You’ll never be a lonely bug again my baby”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story nor do I own the Descendants franchise. The only thing I own is the crappy writing.
> 
> Note: this is my first one shot, so please be nice. I know that I should be working on Saving Grace, but this is an idea I’ve head for a long time and I think that it might help me with moving on with what happened to me. This story is both for you and for me, and I do hope that you really enjoy this. Please let me know how I did, and if you have any requests for one shots, please don’t be hesitant to ask.
> 
> AsexualBabyBeast


End file.
